Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop
by sierradashiell
Summary: Violet Mullan had just moved to NYC, and the last thing she expected to do is run into a gorgeous Irish boy in a coffee shop. Niall Horan love story, features Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne and Harry Styles Rated M for possible mature content later.
1. Chapter 1: LAX to JFK

Chapter One  
Violet

"Oh, baby I'm going to miss you so much!" my mom said, hugging me tightly at security in LAX. I was finally getting away. I was moving out of Los Angeles. To New York City. This has been my dream for as long as I could remember.

"I'm going to miss you too, mom," I said, hugging her back. I looked over to my dad. "I'll Skype, text, and call you guys whenever I can. I'll come to visit whenever money's not tight."

"Oh, honey, don't worry about money," my dad said. "We'll help you out. We'll always pay for your plane tickets, and if you ever, and I mean ever, need help paying bills, don't be afraid to ask."

"Oh dad," I said, walking over and giving him a hug. "I picked the cheapest nice apartment I could find. Plus I start my job at Forever 21 in a week. I'll be fine. I can pay my bills."

"I'm serious, Violet." he said almost sternly, "please don't be afraid to ask if you need help. We're always here. Your mom and I don't want to see you struggling."

My mom then took her place beside dad, and dad snaked his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks, you guys." I grinned. I can't believe my future was just a plane ride away. I then turned to my older sister, Helene and her fiancé, Derek.

"I'm going to miss you so much lil sis!" Helene nearly screamed, causing a few people to turn our way and give us odd looks.

"I'm going to miss you too, Helene," I said, giving her a big hug.

"You're going to come back for our wedding, right?!" Helene asked, taking her hand to Derek's. Ah, to be in love. That's what I'm hoping will happen to me in New York. To fall in love. To find my soul mate.

"Of course! We need to have wedding planning Skype dates. And if I'm not in town for when you're trying on dresses, I either want it all filmed or have tons and tons of pictures sent to me!" I demanded. One thing I'll miss about being in Los Angeles is being right there helping plan my sister's wedding, even though she just recently got engaged.

"I'll let you know everything that's going on." Helene said, smiling. You really could tell she was excited to get married. I don't blame her. I'm excited for that day to finally be me.  
"Thanks, big sis," I said, giving her one last hug before I went to Derek.

"I guess I'm going to miss you a bit too," I added, lightly punching him in the arm. I've always liked Derek, and I'm glad him and Helene are finally getting married.

"I'm going to miss you too, Vivi," Derek said, hugging me. He was the only one who called me Vivi, because I don't really like anybody else calling me that. It has always been Derek's nickname for me.

We parted and I quickly spun around in a circle to my best friend, Kendall. Man, I never realized how much I was going to miss this girl until now.

"I'm going to miss you babe!" Kendall exclaimed, pulling me into a huge bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you too!" I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Text me when you land! When you come back to LA you have to let me know so we can hang out."

"Will do." I said, smiling. "Well, I better go. I don't want to miss my flight. That wouldn't be good at all."

"Text us all when you land," my dad said. "Have so much fun!"

"I will. Bye!" I said, walking into line at security.

About an hour later, I was sitting on the plane, waiting for it to take off. This was it. I was finally chasing my dreams.

"Hello this is your pilot speaking. We are preparing for takeoff to JFK airport in New York City. Please put cell phones on airplane mode and turn off all electronics. We will inform you when you may turn those back on."

I pulled my iPhone out of my bag and turned airplane mode on, and put it back away. Then the plane started moving towards the runway, just about to take off. I closed my eyes and drifted into such a deep sleep that I don't even remember taking off.

The plane ride went without a hitch. I had woken up ten minutes before we landed, and watched as we flew over the city. I was so happy. I was finally home.

When we landed, I turned my phone back on. It informed me that I had one text message from dad, one from mom, one from Helene, one from Derek, and two from Kendall.

I opened dad's first:

(3:48 pm)  
_Miss you already Violet. Have fun in the city that never sleeps ;) stay safe._

I replied:

(9:14 pm)  
_Miss you too dad, I just landed. I'll remember that :P_

Mom's was next:

(3:59 pm)  
_My baby is all grown up! I remember when u were younger and always talked about moving to "the pretty city". Look where u are now. Love ya :)_

I smiled at that one. I quickly replied:

(9:17 pm)  
_Awe mommy you're going to make me cry! I just landed. Love you too 3_

The rest of the texts were pretty much the same, to reply to them when I landed. I quickly replied to all of them before I got off the plane.

I then walked quickly through the airport and hailed a taxi.

"Where to, Miss?" the taxi driver asked.

"Morningside Heights, please," I asked, and we pulled away and, as cheesy as it sounds, towards the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2: I love this song

***Violet***

One week later

"Hello, welcome to the Daily Grind, what can I get you?" a cheerful middle-aged lady said behind the counter. This was my first time in this coffee shop. I needed to find my perfect coffee shop, I had my favourite in California but I needed one here. I can't live without my coffee. I probably picked the furthest coffee shop away from my apartment to try first. See, I live in Morningside Heights, and this coffee shop was all the way out in Brooklyn. So needless to say the subway ride was long. But I didn't mind.

The atmosphere was gorgeous. Everything seemed to be a medium dark wood, with red accents, like red pillows, throw blankets, and curtains. I really liked how this place was decorated.

"I'll get a medium white chocolate latte, please." I said, handing over a ten dollar bill.

"Of course! And your name?" the lady asked.

"Violet." I said, and she quickly wrote my name on the cup and handed me my change. She passed my coffee cup along to a man, who was significantly younger than the woman.

"Your drink will be ready for you over there." the lady said, pointing to a open counter space just a couple feet away from the cash. I nodded my head and made my way over.

As the man was making my drink, I just took in the sights. I was really liking this shop so far. If the drink itself lived up the surroundings, I think I might have found my perfect coffee shop.

"White chocolate latte for Violet?" the man called out, even though I was the only one standing there.

I stepped forward a bit, saying, "that's mine."

The man gave me a wide smile and I took the latte from his hands. As I turned around, in slow motion, I felt another body pressed against mine, and felt my coffee spill all over my shirt. I was so in shock that I didn't even look at the person standing in front of me.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz," the person said, I was suspecting a male. I immediately was stunned by the accent. It was a beautiful Irish accent. Don't tourists usually just go to Starbucks?

"It's fine," I said, finally looking up at the person. He was in fact a male, just as I had suspected. I was guessing he was around 18 or 19, my age. I was stunned from his looks. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had short, straight blonde hair, but he had brown roots coming in. Usually I thought dark roots coming in on blonde hair was ugly, but it worked on him. He had the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen in my entire life. They were a beautiful shade of blue with green and pale brown flecks. I had never seen eyes so pretty on a guy before.

"No it's not, let me buy you another coffee," he said, looking me up and down, "and some new clothes."

I looked down at my outfit. My black and white tribal print tank top was now covered in coffee, and there were extra dark, wet patches on my black jeans. "No, really, it's perfectly fine."

"I'm buying you another coffee. It was my fault. What did you get?" The boy asked. I was still stunned at what just happened and how attractive he was.

"Um, a medium white chocolate latte," I said. The boy smiled, and as he turned around it looked like he had a second though and turned back towards me, taking off the grey hoodie he was wearing.

"Here, wear this," he said, handing it over to me. I nodded and put the hoodie on over my tank top. He then turned at walked up to the cash. The middle aged woman smiled warmly at him. I was shocked that a stranger was being so nice to me.

The boy - man? - came back over to me, handing me my coffee. I looked at the name on the cup. Niall.

"Do you want to sit with me?" Niall asked (I was assuming his name was Niall, that or he used a fake name), pointing to a small table for two in the corner. I nodded, and he wrapped his arm round my waist. Usually I would have thought that was very odd gesture for a stranger, but with him it wasn't odd at all, but more warm and comforting. I sat in the seat furthest from the entrance of the shop, and Niall sat in the seat in front of me.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to introduce myself." he said, "I'm Niall. Niall Horan."

"My name's Violet Mullan," I nearly whispered.

He smiled. "I love your name. Mullan reminds me of my hometown, Mullingar Ireland."

"Do you still live there? I guessed you were Irish just by your accent," I laughed, and Niall smiled.

"Oh, no. I actually just moved to New York with my four best mates a couple months ago. We all live in a flat."

"Oh wow. You must be paying a ton of money for an apartment for five people. I know my one bedroom is costing me a fortune." I said.

"It's actually not that bad with all of us working. Plus the area we live in, Morningside Heights, isn't too expensive. Also the five of us are in a band and all the money we get from our gigs goes towards our bills, which helps us a lot because we get to keep some our pay checks to get stuff we want."

"You live in Morningside Heights?" I asked him. He nodded. "What a coincidence. So do I."

He chuckled. "Well both of us are a little far from home to get our coffee."

I lifted up my coffee cup. "I can't live without my caffine. Plus I also just moved here so I need to find my perfect coffee shop." I took a sip of my latte. It was way too strong for my liking. Niall could see I wasn't enjoying it.

"Not the best latte you've had?" I shook my head no. "Me either. Where are you from?"

"Los Angeles," I said.

"One big city to another?" Niall asked and I nodded, giggling a little bit. "I've been looking for my perfect coffee shop too. First of all for the coffee, and my mates and I are looking for a place to perform gigs and stuff. Maybe we could go coffee shop hunting together?"

I smiled. "I'd like that."

All of a sudden, "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg started to play on the radio in the shop.

In unison, Niall and I said "I love this song." I looked at him and blushed. I could tell he was blushing a little bit, too.

"Here, let's go. Since I ruined the clothes you're wearing I need to buy you some new ones." Niall said, standing up and reaching out his hand in front of me.

"You don't have to, it's fine." I said, smiling. He was such a sweet boy.

"Yes, I have to. My treat, come on," he said as he waved his hand in front of my face. I smiled and gave up. I took his hand and stood up. He intertwined his fingers into mine and we walked out of the coffee shop, leaving our coffees there only half drank.

"Where to?" Niall asked. I thought for a moment.

"Times Square? I work for the Forever 21 there and I love their clothing."

Niall smiled. Man, he was cute. "Times Square it is."


	3. Chapter 3: Subways and Times Square

***Niall***

Man, where do I begin with Violet? She's beautiful, let me start with that. Her long, dark blonde hair and big grey-brown eyes. She had the most amazing smile I've ever seen in my entire life, and her laugh was absolutely adorable. Her long legs stood out to me in her dark jeans, and don't get me started on how cute she looked in my hoodie. But she was a stranger still, and I needed to remember that.

We made the half an hour subway trip to Times Square. Maybe it was a good thing that The Daily Grind wasn't going to be my regular coffee shop. It was an awful long trek. Along the way, we talked about everything and anything about ourselves.

"So, what's the name of the band you and your friends are in?" she asked. We were some of the lucky few that got two seats beside each other.

"One Direction. You know, because we all want one thing, to be famous. So we're all heading in one direction." I said, smiling and doing the hand motions that Louis, one of my band mates, always did when he was explaining how we came up with our name. I was proud of my band, I really was.

"Clever," she said, smiling, "so are you guys all Irish?"

"No, I'm actually the only Irish one. We're from all over the UK. Louis is from Doncaster, Zayn's from Bradford, Harry's from Holmes Chapel, and Liam is from Wolverhampton."

"Ah, so you're the band's good luck charm?" she asked. I laughed.

"So everybody that knows about us says." Just then the subway pulled to our stop, and I grabbed a hold of her hand so I wouldn't loose her. Yeah, I still wasn't very used to the whole hustle and bustle of New York. I was getting there, though.

We walked through the station and waited for the shuttle train to arrive that would take us to Times Square. I was lucky enough that I quickly figured out the whole subway thing. I usually knew exactly where I was heading, and what stop I needed to get off at. I was one of the lucky few.

"So, how'd you land the job in Times Square? I would imagine that's a hard one to get." I asked, looking down at her. Finally, I was taller than a girl I've hung out with. I'm a little on the shorter side for a guy, so I like it when girls are shorter.

"I just got lucky I guess," she said, shrugging her shoulders, "when I was in the process of finding a place, I saw a ad online that Forever 21 in Times Square posted saying they were looking for employees, so I applied and got the job."

"Had you worked in a clothing shop before?" I asked.

"Yeah, I worked at the Forever 21 near where I lived back in Los Angeles," she said, "that's probably how I landed it."

Just then the shuttle arrived, so I took Violet's hand again and we walked into the crowded train.

"Um, well this is very tight," I heard her gasp, obviously having trouble breathing because of being in such close quarters with other people.

"Good thing it's not a long ride," I said, smiling.

We arrived to Times Square about ten minutes later. I'm going to sound like such a tourist, but Times Square is very grand and beautiful. Just like Violet. Wait, what? I didn't just think that, did I?

We walked along the sidewalk until we arrived at the huge Forever 21 store. I swear, that's the biggest clothing store I've ever seen. I never actually had seen the store before, so I really didn't expect this. I expected it to be rather large considering it was in Times Square, but definitely not this large. The store was crowded full of people.

"It's always crowded," Violet explained, reaching for the door but I grabbed it before she could open it and let her in. I saw her smile and blush.

"Thanks, Niall." she said.

"Anytime," I said, winking. That made her laugh. Man, I was going to have a fun day with this girl.

**Sorry this chapter's a little short, I just thought that would be a good place to end it. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, that would mean the world :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Dresses, Dresses Dresses

***Violet***

I could tell immediately that Niall was overwhelmed by the size of the Forever 21 store. I had gotten used to it and had forgotten how big, loud and overwhelming the store can be for newcomers.

"I know it's really overwhelming but once you get over it, it's a great store," I said, "Well, I'm not so sure about the guy's stuff. It's a great store for me."

Niall laughed. Even his laugh was adorable. "So, pick whatever you want. Buy a whole new outfit because I ruined the one you're wearing."

I looked down at my clothing. I had almost forgotten that I was still wearing Niall's sweater.

"Oh yeah, sorry about totally stealing your sweater," I said.

"Don't worry about it. My jumper looks better on you than it does on me anyways," he said, and he immediately blushed. Mhm, I wonder what that means?

Just then, my co-worker, Rupert (before you ask, yes, he's gay. I'm totally cool with it because he's awesome) came walking up to Niall and I.

"Violet, what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to work today!" he exclaimed.

"I know, Rupert. I'm doing some shopping with my friend," I said, pointing to Niall. Niall waved, and Rupert gave me a suggestive grin.

"Hello, Niall," Rupert said, holding his hand out, "nice to meet you."

Niall shook Rupert's hand. "Nice to meet you too."

They released hands and Rupert looked at me, raising his eyebrow.

"Text me once you get home," he whispered into my ear, smiling, and then going to help a costumer.

"Who was that?" Niall asked in a tone that, to me, almost sounded as if he were jealous.

"Oh just my co-worker, Rupert. He was the first friend I made when I moved here," I explained, shuffling through racks of clothing.

"You know what," Niall said, suddenly standing in front of me. "I'm going to take you to dinner tonight. Something fancy. So why don't you pick out an outfit to wear to that?"

I smiled. Was he asking me out on a date? No, he couldn't be. He was probably just being friendly. "Niall, you really don't have to. I can pay for my own outfit."

"Nonsense. I'll get you one," he said, "wait, does that mean you want to go?"

I smiled, "of course, idiot," I said, playfully punching his arm.

"Great," he said, smiling. "But I'm not joking. Pick out an outfit, anything, and I'll buy it for you."

I nodded. Niall wasn't giving up on this one.

I then walked over to the more formal section of the store, looking through all the dresses. Even though I worked in this store, I wasn't biased about the clothing. Some of the stuff is hideous, but they do have really cute things if you get over the occasional hideous piece of clothing.

I picked out a few dresses to try on. The first one was a black, three quarter length sleeved dress that had stripes, but they were also black so they looked more like ruching. The second one was a black and white, strapless and slightly peplum dress. It had lace detailing all over it, which I loved. The last one was a full lace dress. It was a nude slash faded rose colour, which worked for me because I was a bit on the paler side, so the colour was actually a bit darker than my natural skin tone. There was a zipper in the back that added a bit more detailing.

Since Niall wasn't allowed in the women's change rooms (I wouldn't have let him see me even if he was) he waited outside the doors. I picked the first open change room, and locked the door. I hung the dresses side by side. Before I even thought to try them on, I pulled out my phone and texted Rupert.

(1:53 pm)

_When Niall and I come to the cash, can you put in my employee discount? Don't even ask him just do it._

He texted back almost immediately.

(1:54)

_Sure thing hun. Don't forget to text me once you get home. Xo_

I smiled. I then put my phone back into my purse and pulled the first dress off the hanger. It was the black striped one. I slipped it on. I checked myself out in the mirror. This dress was cute, but it was way too short and tight for my liking. Why does everything have to be so tight?

The next dress I tried on was the black and white strapless, peplum dress. I really liked it on the rack, but it didn't work on my body. The peplum part made my hips look abnormally large, and not a good large. It looked like I was all hips and no torso. Also the bust didn't fit correctly and I knew that if I bent forward, I would be totally exposed.

The last one was the nude slash rose laced one. I really hoped this one was the one, because it would be embarrassing if I walked out and said that I didn't like any of the dresses. I slipped the dress on. It was perfect. It hugged the curves on my body perfectly, it was the perfect length, and it wasn't too low cut. I'm sure Niall would like it.

I changed back into my jeans, dirty tank top and Niall's hoodie. I hung the dresses back up and opened the change room door. I put away the two dresses I didn't like, and kept the one I wanted.

"Wait, you weren't going to let me see what it looked like on?" Niall asked, playing hurt. I laughed.

"No, you have to wait!" I said.

"You ready to check out?" Niall asked. I nodded, and we got into line. The line, surprisingly, wasn't too ridiculously long.

"You hungry?" Niall whispered in my ear. I nodded slightly. "I know a good bakery not too far from here. We can go get something and then I'll take you back to your apartment so you can get ready."

I shivered a bit at the feel of his breath on the back on my neck. He was so sweet.

We were then at the front of the line, and Rupert was at the cash. I smiled at him, and I smiled back.

"What a beautiful dress, Violet," Rupert said, folding it up and putting in a bag that had "Forever 21" written on it.

"Thanks, Ru," I said. Ru was my nickname for Rupert, because sometimes when I need him quickly Rupert is too long to say, so I started calling him Ru sometimes. Rupert was now typing on the cash, and I knew he was putting in my employee discount code. I just hoped that Niall wouldn't notice. Rupert then said the price, and Niall handed over the cash. I still didn't really want him buying stuff for me, but I knew he wasn't going to give up so I just let him.

"Come on, let's go," he said, grabbing the bag.

"I can take that," I said, reaching over to the bag.

"A man is always supposed to carry a lady's bags," Niall said. Now, that was adorable. Were those butterflies in my stomach I was feeling?

"Fine if you insist," I said. "Where's this bakery?"

Niall pointed to our left. "Just down this street a bit."

"Well let's go!" I said, excited. I hadn't eaten lunch today yet, so I was hungry.

"Let's go," Niall said, "I'm starving."


	5. Update

I received an email/review from threatening to take my story down or change the name of some of my characters because Niall and One Direction is real. I said bluntly that this is a One Direction FAN freaking FICTION, and that I would not be changing Niall's name. With that said, to avoid future trouble, I will not be updating on this site anymore. Frankly, I probably will never use this site again to post my fics. The only time I will be using this site is to finish Fan Fictions I have already started reading. I have moved over to Quotev, where Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop has already been posted. If you could go to story/2046323/Falling-in-Love-in-a-Coffee-Shop-Niall-Horan-love-story/ to "heart" my story on Quotev and continue reading it there, I will love you forever.

Thanks for the understanding,

Sierra


End file.
